Look-both-ways (or test-both-ways) testing of conductor pairs in a voice/data telecommunications network is conventionally performed using a test cord to interconnect a test device to a test port in a main distribution frame of the network. One end of the test plug has a test plug to plug into the test port, and the other end has electrical connectors to plug into the test device. The lack of standardized test plugs/ports means that technicians are required to carry many different proprietary test cords from site-to-site.
What is needed is test connector apparatus for look-both-ways testing which addresses the above difficulties.